marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Howlett, Jr. (Earth-4011)
, along with the marvel.com corrections for }} | Aliases = Kitsunebi, White Ghost, X | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = John Howlett, Sr. (father, deceased) , along with the marvel.com corrections for }} Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased) James Howlett (brother, deceased) Thomas Logan (possible biological father, deceased) Dog Logan (brother) | Universe = Earth-4011 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hiragana-San Mountain, Japan; Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America; Howlett Estate, Alberta, Canada. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Spy, entrepreneur, terrorist | Education = No known formal education | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Howlett Estate, Alberta, Canada | PlaceOfDeath = Las Vegas, Nevada | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Claudio Castellini | First = Wolverine: The End #2 | Death = Wolverine: The End #6 | HistoryText = John Howlett, Jr. was born in 1885 to John, Sr. and Elizabeth Howlett, when John was little, his father took a family picture. When his family toured the Howlett Estate when it was under construction, John learned that he was going to have a sibling, his grandfather criticized the land. A picture of Elizabeth and her newborn son, James, was made after the infant's birth. John was drawn to the infant James, sensing a strong connection, like they were two of a kind. He then glimpsed his mother kissing the gardener Tom Logan. John confronted his mother about this, but as he became overly excited, he popped his claws for the first time, inadvertently slashing his mother's side. Seeking to protect his son's family from the scandal that such a deviant child would produce, John Sr.'s father took John Jr., vowing to provide the very best that medicine had to offer. As John began to calm down, he was taken away in a carriage, taken to an asylum, and chained up to a wall. John was believed to have died by everyone, even a gravestone and a burial site were placed. John was sure his parents would come for him and find him when word got out of where he had been taken, but no one came, and he stayed there for years until he couldn't remember how or when or why he had come there. After the deaths of the other Howletts, banks took over their estate. The place was abandoned, and all of the money went missing. Eventually John was taken by researchers as their first subject, "X". They told John there had been an injustice, that he had been betrayed, and that they were the only ones he could trust. John was tested and questioned on the origins of his abilities, and he accepted it all and began to evolve. Then one day, John gained the power to become intangible and broke free and took vengeance on his attackers, saying that they "asked him one too many questions". John was also planning on killing his family for what had been done to him, but discovered that they had all died when James' powers surfaced. According to John, Professor X knew about him, but kept the knowledge from James, who by then had become Wolverine/Logan. John further stated that Xavier played the two men against each other. At Sabretooth's funeral nearing the end of the 21st century, Emily Rand, the attorney for Creed's estate, gave the now aged Logan an envelope that carried the scent of the old Howlett Estate. There Logan found a book, "The Ghosts of Japan, The Lost Rituals of Kanaguri". Logan suspected that Weapon X was behind this, and made his way to Japan. There, he tracked down the Kanaguri cult and learned the name of their leader: Kitsunebi seconds before his source was slain by a poison blow dart. Logan then traveled to the Hiragana-san mountain, just beyond the Tarikana village, some 50 miles north of Kyoto, to the west of the Shuzuoka Prefecture, following the legends of Yurei demon, Kitsunebi. Legends described Kitsunebi as a twilight beast of silent white that hides in the snowfall, waiting to blind and freeze those who seek audience with Hiragana-san's mountain god. It also described him as a treacherous mountain god. Upon reaching the idol of the mountain god, some 2000' up the mountain, Logan shouted that he knew someone had been following him for the last 200 years, and demanded that person show their face. The White Ghost appeared as a featureless figure, battering Logan repeatedly, proving untouchable to Logan's assaults. Refusing to answer why he had summoned him there or why he was attacking him now, the White Ghost told him he wanted him to know that he could have defeated him anytime in the last 200 years, then vanished, leaving Logan to wonder "Why didn't you". Near death, Logan was located by the White Ghost's servants and brought to his fortress. After recovering, Logan was brought to the White Ghost himself, who called him James. Logan challenged the White Ghost, and the two sparred for a time, with the White Ghost noting he was Logan's predecessor and superior. When Logan slashed the White Ghost's abdomen with his claws, the White Ghost adopted his immaterial form. Again battering Logan with immunity, the White Ghost announced that he had just wanted to make sure that he understood the pecking order, then embraced Logan and revealed himself to be Logan's older brother. John showed Logan the picture of his mother holding James as a baby, then brought him to the old Weapon X tank in which they had both been experimented on. John revealed that Weapon X had long since closed down, and a frustrated Logan shattered the equipment. John then shared his own history with Logan and promised to fill in the missing pieces of Logan's memory if Logan joined with him against the rest of the world. Apparently unbeknownst to John, Logan had long harbored Xavier's astral self within him, and Xavier warned Logan against throwing his life away for a brother he never really knew. When John came out to check on Logan's decision, Logan ambushed John and shoved his claws in his back, and then pushed off of the mountaintop. John survived the fall and escaped before he could be found. Logan knew that John had survived, denying police conclusions to the contrary. The current X-Men joined the investigation, and John's base was raided and his followers arrested. Logan then travelled to Las Vegas and went to a bar associated with John's scent, then took down the Ratpack, a group of men who attacked him when he started asking about John. Logan forced one of the men to reveal that he could find John at the Medieval, next to the old Bellagio. The Ratpack's Pete Randle warned John's agents that Logan was coming for him. John determined to slay Logan himself, as he would never die until he ran into someone better. John observed Logan's progress in invading his Las Vegas facility and was frustrated when Logan duped them into thinking he was on a rail-car while he sneaked in on foot. John finally caught up with Logan as Logan approached "Ecstasy", a nuclear bomb with which John intended to blow a hole in Nevada to cause the US economy to crumble, setting it up for a hostile takeover. John invited Logan to join him one last time, but Logan condemned him for claiming to seek freedom and liberation, but really being out for profit. John taunted Logan, mocking his life and threatening his offspring, but Logan destroyed the bomb's trigger device and then fled the base. John attacked Logan as he departed in a rail-car, and the two battled savagely again, with John again taunting Logan with knowledge of his past, including a mutant son he didn't even know he had, a son that he would convince to accept him as his father after Logan's death. John planned to construct a new trigger and defeating Logan (or to have his men do it while they were both in police custody), but his next blow struck a power box with his claws, and both men were sent flying out of the rail-car. As they landed, Logan's claws impaled John through the chest. Dying, John told Logan that he was glad that it had happened this way but that he wished he had more time to tell him about Rose. With his last breath, John told Logan that he had always been so proud of him. | Powers = John Howlett, Jr. is a mutant possessing various superhuman abilities, most of which are similar to those possessed by his brother. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like his brother, John's primary mutant power is his accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with greater efficiency than an ordinary human. His mutant healing factor has decreased immensely over the years, due mainly to older age. However it is still several tiers above an average human. However, it doesn't let him heal organs or missing limbs, as the former is how he died. *'Superhuman Longevity:' As with his brother's healing factor, John's grants him an extended lifespan by causing her to age much slower than a normal human. He is well over 150, almost 200 and he only appears to be in his 60's to 70's. *'Superhuman Immune System:' Also, John is immune to all known diseases and infections. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Aside from the tissue regenerative qualities of his healing factor, John is immune to the effects of most drugs and toxins. Except in massive doses, though the amount has greatly declined since his prime. Superhuman Strength: John's strength is in excess of 800 lbs, but like his regeneration his strength has similarly declined to the point of only being capable of lifting no higher than 1,500 lbs and fighting on equal terms with people of similar strength. Superhuman Endurance: John's endurance is above the typical adult human in his prime by a lot. He can do strenuous activities for several hours, before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. Superhuman Reflexes: John's reflexes are superhuman. This can be seen in his fight with an aged Wolverine. Superhuman Agility: John's agility is above human level. He can coordinate his body with a level of sophistication that isn't humanly possible. Superhumanly Acute Senses: John possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. John can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Bone Claws: John's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. John can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. John can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin. Invisibility: John can become invisible to the unaided eye. This can be used for advanced stealth capabilities, which allow him to pass through guarded areas without being seen. Intangibility: John can become intangible, allowing him to avoid all attacks while restoring his solidity at will to strike others. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: John has many decades worth of fighting experience. In this time he has perfected his hand-to-hand combat skills. He can utilize his combat prowess with his powers as a mutant to become one of the deadliest fighters on the planet, though over the years he has decreased considerably in efficiency. Skilled Acrobat: He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, though through the years he has decreased in efficiency. | Strength = Class 800 lbs - 25 Superhuman Strength: John's strength is in excess of 800 lbs but no higher than 1,500 lbs. Class 800 lbs - 25 Superhuman Strength: John's strength in his prime would have been somewhat higher than at the time of his death. It probably would have been at least on par with his brother James Howlett, aka Wolverine, which was around 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * One would have to assume that if James Howlett is the biological son of Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett, then John Howlett Jr. would have to be from the same two people, given the similarities in their powers and their uncanny resemblance to Thomas Logan. In this case, one would also be assuming that Thomas and Elizabeth were having an affair for a long period of time, and John Howlett Sr. was never the biological father of either son. ** It's also a possibility that both John & James Howlett inherited their powers from their mutual mother and considering that John doesn't share James' uncanny resemblance to Thomas Logan (having a lighter hair color) it's equally possible that John is James' half-brother, just like Dog, only from his mother's side.The slight differences in their powersets also supports the possibility that they may only share half of their parentage. | Trivia = | Links = * on marvunapp.com }} Category:Intangibility Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family Category:Immortals Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats